A Fox Breeding Like a Rabbit
by VIPemma1998
Summary: The beloved Judy Hopps and notorious Nick Wilde have saved Zootopia and now things are a lot calmer in the city. The two were first best friends but soon became lovers and then married. Things seemed perfect but a bump in the road came along and things got a bit harder to perfect.
1. Chapter 1

"Do we really need to do all this damn paperwork?" an irritated officer Nick Wilde groaned, placing another tall stack of paper onto his desk, "I would rather listen to Clawhauser fanboy over Gazelle," he plopped into his seat and threw his head back to let out another irritated groan, but this one was much louder and actually sounded more like a growl than a groan.

A soft chuckle sounded from the seat next to Nick's. The fox scoffed and asked, "What's so funny now, Carrots?" he lulled his head to the side to glance at his partner, who just so happened to also be his wife. Green eyes met violet, and smile met smile with a smirk and a grin.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," Judy Hopps lied as she checked off and signed all that was needed on the paperwork, "Although, you did sign up for this, you know. So technically it is your fault," Judy was referring to the paperwork they were both attempting to finish within the next hour so they could make it home.

Nick disagreed however, "No, I signed up for the action and thrill of being a ZPD police officer, not staying after hours to finish paperwork and all that useless junk. Besides," he added, peering down at a report in front of him, "How is it my fault that officer Francine shot twice into a Zootopia police car by accident? I have to sign off and assure the treasury that this was an accident. It's a bunch of bull shit," he swore, signing off the report and messily tossing it into the finished pile. He reached over for another report and again, groaned.

"Nick, what did we say about swearing?" Judy reminded him, finishing a report as well, but neatly putting it in the pile of finished reports. She grabbed another report and eyed Nick from the side. She hated the vulgar words that were often spoken around her in a setting like the ZPD building, but she heard it the most from her very own husband. She was trying to break the fox's bad habit with no luck unfortunately.

"I'm trying alright? I think I've gotten much better actually," he stated, placing his pen down.

Nick was getting bored extremely fast and he wanted more attention from his wife. He conjured a plan inside his head and smirked when it came altogether. He just had to be annoyingly clingy and attached to her in order to get her full and undivided attention.

Nick threw his body over the desk, chest up and slid over on top of Judy's paperwork, successfully covering her view of the work. He also placed his hand over her ears and whined, "Love me," he dragged on.

His plan was obviously a success as Judy sighed and placed her pen down, "Come on, Nick," she reached up and grabbed his hand to remove it off of her ears, "We're going to have to spend the night in our office if you keep slacking on this stupid paper work," she managed to get up and grabbed the finished papers to place them in the outbox for officials to look at later.

"Oh, I like that idea," Nick admitted, removing himself from the desk and straightening out the papers he was laying on, "We always have fun in the office after hours," he smirked, winking at Judy. She only rolled her eyes but turned her head to blush out of his site. She didn't want him to know that he was getting to her.

Here's a little detail. The two shared a combined office in the ZPD department. The two requested it after they were married with reasons being that they were the smallest officers, therefore they would rather take up less space in the building and room together. Also, since they were together they requested that they have a combined office. After a few months, on nights when they had to stay late, the drive to their apartment over in savannah central was too much and they would decide to just stay over night in their combined office and would respectfully sleep on the floor.

But add another month, and they were soon having sex in that office.

Nick couldn't keep his hands off of Judy when she undressed. When she would remove her uniform, her full figure would reveal itself and immediately catch Nick's eyes. She wore her underwear and a wife beater under her uniform and the thin material teased and tortured Nick. The first time was scary when he felt the way he did and tried to restrain himself from doing it in their place of work, but Judy only egged him on and eventually it lead to his pouncing on her.

They were naturalists in bed (the office too).

"I'd rather not tonight," Judy admitted, feeling very tired after their long day at work. It was a boring one, which made it seem like it was going to last forever. And they still had a lot of paperwork, and they had to get their work done by tomorrow morning.

Nick's hope faltered a bit but he didn't let hat stop him. A devilish smile creeped onto his lips as he planned his next move in his head.

He nudged Judy's short beck with his long nose and inhaled the sweet scent of Judy Hopps, his love and wife. She always carried a scent that reminded Nick of a warm autumn and it always got his senses going.

His teeth soon came out and they were nibbling along Judy's jawline covered in fur, sensually moving up to her long ears. As soon as Nick got to Judy's ears, he felt her shiver with delight and he knew his natural instincts were going to take over very soon. The animal inside of him was ready to rip out and attack its prey.

"Nick," Judy moaned accidentally. It was supposed to come out as a warning but she couldn't help herself. She enjoyed it too much and she even wondered if she could actually go back to work.

"Come on now, Jude. Let's have some fun," Nick almost growled, the lust in his voice quivering on the border line of no self control. He was ready to attack his prey and eat, "Im going to lose it soon."

Judy felt the heat grow inside of her and she finally gave in with a quick, "Alright."

They were soon all over each other. Their uniforms flying everywhere and every which way until all that was left were their underwear.

"Oh shit, Judy," Nick growled as he felt his wife's slim body on his. Her thick thighs were wrapped around his waste and he felt the burning sensation inside begin to arise.

With all his strength he threw Judy onto their desk and was on top of her, the savage glow in his eyes read lust and desire, and that reflected in Judy's eyes as well with a less menacing glow.

"Condom?" Judy asked in between heavy pants.

"Nah, but I think we're safe right? You're on the pill too so let's forget it this one time," Nick said, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Okay," Judy mustered, wanting the same thing.

And then began the fight between prey and predator. Only this time, there was no intent to kill, but to instead dominate.

Both Judy and Nick were awoken the next morning by a knock on their shared office door.

It was sudden in the quiet room, leading to the two animals sudden awake when the loud banging of their door jolted their senses. They could easily recognize the knocking as that of their Chief Bogo.

The two whisper yelled at each other as they scrambled to get their clothes on, the light streaming in and burning their adjusting eyes. This caused Nick to fall over as he attempted to put his pants on. A loyd thump pummeled through the room, scaring Judy, which led to a surprised squeak.

"Hopps? Wilde? I know you're in there! I need those reports you should have finished," his voice carried and added to their fear of being caught, "Why is your door locked? Open this door right now!" the knob of the door started to jiggle as Chief Bogo tried again to open the door.

"Go!" Nick quietly yelled at Judy as he was putting his belt on.

Judy nodded and went to unlock and open the door to finally give Chief Bogo peace of mind.

"What was taking you so long?" Chief Bogo asked, a water buffalo grunt fallowing afterwards. His height made him look extremely intimidating compared to someone as short as Judy Hopps, but she knew better. He was a big softy who had to put on a strong facade for the ZPD.

"Chief Bogo!" Judy exclaimed, "Its good to see you so early in the morning!" she lied through her teeth. She was still deathly afraid that he would notice that the two of them were acting odd and on edge.

"Are you two alright?" Chief Bogo asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be alright?" Nick asked form behind Judy, coming up to stand next to her, acting normal again and he even placed a hand on Judy's shoulder.

Chief Bogo still looked unconvinced and this worried Judy. He opened his mouth to say something and Judy was starting to sweat.

"Whatever," Judy internally sighed in relief when he dropped the issue, "I just need those reports by 10am. Or you're on parking duty again," Chief Bogo warned before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Judy slumped and dropped to the ground on her knees. The relief was so intense and she was happy it was over.

Nick sat down next to her and kissed her above her eye, "You always act so nervous. Learn how to act, Carrots," he snickered before getting back up and adding, "Now let's finish this damn paper work."


	2. Chapter 2

The hustle and bustle of the Zootopia police department was exciting and interesting as all kinds of species walked in and out of the clean glass, revolving doors. The grand station reflected sophistication as it was the building that protected the city from all crime. There was constant noise and growls as animals talked with one another and criminals were brought in for questioning, escorted by the larger officers. The quiet hum of phones ringing and activated walkie talkies also echoed and wove throughout the building, coexisting with all the other noise.

In the middle of all the noise and action going around, there was a calm desk in the middle of the station where a rabbit and cheetah were talking together. They both sat in their own chairs behind the desk, greeting those who came in with questions and and occasionally answering the phone. Only today the phone was silent and no one was had any questions to ask so they both had their own conversation about the latest news in the giant city.

"I mean, she hasn't come out with a new album in a year and she finally has one and I just can't contain how excited I am!" an excited and overweight cheetah exclaimed as he fanboyed over his smartphone. It broadcasted a brightly lit teaser picture from the said singer, Gazelle's official website. She was to release a new album within two months and she was creating hype for the upcoming event.

Judy looked over the teaser and she had to agree with the hefty cheetah. Gazelle looked so perfect with her makeup, clothes, and the angle at which it was shortchanged. The professionalism that was behind the photographs was priceless. It was so well done that even Judy, the sweet and innocent Judy Hopps felt something for the singer.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the excited predator as he squealed over a tweet that was posted by Gazelle about two seconds ago. He favorited, liked, and retweeted her tweet so fast that he lived up to the cheetah name in speed. It just so happened to be a new teaser picture.

"I hope we can make it to one of her concerts like last year," Judy said, hoping she would be able to. It was last year that she and Nick had saved Zootopia. And last year, in celebration of the return of her beloved city, Gazelle threw a free concert and everyone was there and Judy was in the front row with Nick. She smiled fondly of the memory. That was the first night she realized that she had stronger feelings for him than just that of friendship. She realized that she loved Nicholas P. Wilde.

"She looks so sexy and she's an angel with horns. Greatest singer of our lifetime," Benjamin Clawhauser declared, cooing as he examined every detail of the new picture, "Just look at her..." he wasn't able to finish the sentence before he was interrupted by Nick Wilde.

"Ugh, I don't want to hear the words sexy and angel in the same sentence ever again," Nick declared, "Especially not from you Clawhauser," he pointed a finger straight at Benjamin and gave a menacing look as to get his point across to the fellow predator. He wasn't a fan of the singer in the first place, and hearing Clawhauser constantly talk about her is a nightmare.

Nick cozied up to next to Judy and smiled fondly at her. His wife looked just as radiant as ever. He placed a tender kiss against her fluffy cheek, hand on her thin waist, "How are doing today?" Nick asked Judy with pure interest in his tone.

Judy smiled with pure bliss and answered, "Not too bad. Just been talking to Benjamin. It's been a slow day and nothing much has happened. I haven't gotten any calls of duty so I'm just here," she sighed a bit, just wishing that something would happen so she could go out and do something. So far, she was called for a public disturbance that had dispersed before anyone even had the chance to arrive at the scene. She guessed that no one was in the mood to commit crime today, "How was your call this morning?" she asked her husband next.

Nick shrugged, "Not too interesting. A minor car accident happened in Tundra Town, but the drivers were two hyped up knuckle heads, a polar bear and a caribou. They started fighting over whose fault it was, therefore blocking traffic and causing even more of a scene. Not much action, not much interest," Nick concluded. He reached over and grabbed Judy's coffee cup and took a sip. He smacked his lips when done and looked puzzled, "Carrot juice?"

"Fresh pressed," Judy confirmed before snatching the cup back and taking a large gulp, "I wish I had anything to report and do," Judy sighed, "Sitting here at the station isn't my ideal type of day. I'd kill for some action."

Nick chuckled, "Well, not everyday can you save Zootopia, Judy," he reached down with the hand that was on her waist and sneakily pinched her butt, earning him a high pitched squeak from the rabbit, "And besides, I'd have to arrest you if you did that," he added, referring to her joke.

"I guess not," Judy admitted, "But I wish that was how life was," she looked down at her wrist to look at the time and her eyes widened, "I have to go! Or I'll be late!" Judy hopped down from her chair and almost ran off before realizing she forgot about something.

She turned right back around and sprinted towards her husband, jumping into his arms. It was unexpected to the elder of and he ended up falling backwards onto the floor.

"What the heck, Carrots?!" Nick exclaimed in surprise, with a large grin on his face. He was pleasantly surprised but he wasn't going to let Judy know that, "You about knocked the wind right out of me!"

Judy laughed and snuggled deeper into Nick's firm chest. Becoming a police officer really bulked him up, not that he wasn't in the first place, but it enhanced his body and muscles so much that she could feel it just by lightly touching him, "I just want to say that I love you and I'm going to miss you when I'm gone," she declared. She then reached up to his lips and gave him a long kiss, which was more like a smile pressed up against another smile.

It wasn't going to be a long visit, but it was going to feel that way for the married couple. They spent all of their time together, what with them both working in the same place and then going home together left little time apart from each other. At most, it was going to be an hour apart from each other and they felt a bit uneasy about it but they would never tell each other that. It would seem silly and clingy, but the two just love each other very much and their love was unstoppable. Not to be sappy, but it was true. Not everyone felt true happiness with someone else like these two did. It was an incredible feeling they felt for each other.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll see you later," Nick said, managing to sit up with Judy in his arms, "It's just an hour," he placed another soft kiss on top of Judy's head, "And then you'll be right by side."

The two weren't too touchy feely in public, especially not at the police station, except in their shared office... But out in front of people it was different. They kept it to a simple hello and goodbye peck, a hug here and there, but as they both left each other for longer than ten minutes, it seemed appropriate to give each other a prolonged goodbye.

"And I can't wait, but I really have to go," Judy said, pulling away to place another kiss on Nick's lips, "I'll tell you what he says when I get back. But I have to go. I love you," Judy swooned. She hopped up and straightened out her uniform, "Bye, Benjamin!" she added before hopping off to change out of her uniform and into casual clothes. It would be easier for check ups if she wasn't in her form fitting uniform.

"Bye, Judy!" Clawhauser yelled after her before shoving a doughnut in his mouth, full circle, sprinkles and all, "Hey Nick, why is Judy going to the doctors?" the large cheetah asked worriedly before searching for another box of doughnuts that he would devour within minutes. He had noticed himself that Judy had been acting differently and was more tired than anything. She stayed her sweet self but it faltered every now and then.

Nick's smile slowly faded in a worried frown as he recalled his wife's fast few days, "She's been really sick recently. She's been throwing up at all times of the day, which is worrying enough, but she also been shedding when she really shouldn't be. Plus, she has been having these awful migraines that come out of nowhere," Nick told Clawhauser, "She's going to the doctors to hopefully get a diagnosis of what is going on. It's really scaring me if I'm being completely honest."

Judy first started showing these awful symptoms about five days ago. It has been a rollercoaster of an ailment that hit Judy right in the gut. It was totally unexpected the first time and it scared both Judy and Nick. It was at night, the two were in bed just talking when all of the sudden, Judy hopped out of bed and ran to the toilet to violently throw up. Nick was immediately by her side to help and soothe her. She threw up so much to the point that she ended up throwing up her own bile. The farthest she could go from the toilet was to her bed, but even that was too far before she was running back to the toilet to expel the wretch from her body. Eventually, she managed to keep her stomach at ease, but the amount of stress placed on her body within the last two hours had sent her muscles into painful throbs from head to toe. Her throat was raw and this caused her head to throb with an upcoming migraine. Nick had to help her lie back down into a comfortable position.

Nick almost shuddered at the memory of the first incident. He reached over to grab the cup of "fresh pressed" carrot juice and took a hesitant sip. This time he actually shuddered as the cold juice ran down his throat, "Man, I love Judy to death, but she has terrible taste in drinks," he threw the cup in the trash. It had very little drink left in it, and he definitely wasn't going to drink it. Might as well toss it.

A vibration came from Nick's waistband. A signature vibration meaning he was getting another call from the force, his walkie talkie on silent. He quickly grabbed the device from his utility belt and answered with a quick greeting, "This is officer Wilde, come in."

There was another call in response, "This is Officer Wolford, we have a 10-55 down in Tundratown, we need backup," the said officer declared and then ended the call. Finally, some action today.

"Wow, a 10-55 at three in the afternoon? It's been a rough day then," Nick shook his head, "But it's about damn time I got a call for something interesting today," he admitted. A 10-55 was police code for an intoxicated driver, usually called after the subject has been removed from the car and has been read their rights. If Officer Wolford, a big bad wolf with an attitude was calling Nick Wilde, a fox, it meant he had also called other officers, meaning he was truly struggling with this subject, "Bye, Clawhauser. I'll catch up with you later."

"Good luck, Nick," Clawhauser wished. He said it with less enthusiasm than he did with Judy, but he also had more worry in his system about Judy and about Nick's call to the scene. The cheetah only wished for the best for his best friends in the station and in all of Zootopia.

 **Later that evening...**

The intoxicated driver call ended up being the most stubborn and violent drunk polar bear Nick has ever seen, and he is a police officer. He dealt with intoxicated individuals most of the time of his career. It took the largest officers to contain the subject and Nick watched the whole struggle. It was entertaining to watch his fellow coworkers continuously fail, and eventually, they got the guy and brought him to the station.

The call lasted so long that he was out past his assigned shift time by an hour and a half and he knew that Judy had the same shift as him so he expected her to be home waiting to tell him the news of her doctor visit. Nick didn't even have his phone on him and it was back in his office. He had picked it up upon arriving back to the station and he had received a text from Judy saying that everything went sell and that she would tell him the details when he got home.

He arrived home quickly after leaving the station and the excitement he felt was overwhelming. His wife, his Judy, was his life and he loved her immensely.

He inserted his keys into the keyhole in his door and entered. Judy insisted that they get a house instead of an apartment, due to her poor housing she experienced when she first arrived in Zootopia. "Luxury apartments with charm" was the slogan and it was a joke. Nick spent some time in those apartments and he had to get out after two days. He settled on a house and both loved the place.

"Judy, I'm home!" Nick shouted, hanging his keys on the key hook and loosening up his shirt. The feeling of his feet against the soft carpet comforted him from a long day of standing on hard surfaces and Nick has had this growing suspicion that he might have a mild case of hypothermia. Maybe an over exaggeration, but he may as well nurse his tired feet anyway. Keep them warm and elevated.

Nick heard the light pounding of Judy's feet against the carpet and a shiver of excitement maneuvered its way up his spine. He turned around to face her and in the batting of an eyelash, Judy was up in his arms. Nick's strong arms from hours of police training were wrapped tightly around Judy's thin waist. Her toned body was pressed up against his in short shorts and a sports bra. Her skin against his was gorgeous to him.

"Welcome home, Nicholas P. Wilde," Judy cooed lovingly, "How was your day?" she asked, placing a warm kiss on the nape of his neck.

"Wow, using the full name now, huh?" Nick teased, placing several kisses on Judy's nape in return, "But it was slow and busy, not a good combination, as you know, my dear," he smiled, placing her back down on the ground, hands shifting to rest on her hips, "And I came home late as you can see," he added, reminding her of what happened.

"Yeah, I noticed a bit. Were there any drugs involved or was it strictly just alcohol?" she asked. Nick had given her the run down of the situation and to her it sounded as if there was more than one factor, "And is he still at the station?" if there was one thing to note about Judy, it was that she loved her job and all the excitement that it entailed. She needed the details and then she would be content about it.

"Yes, he has a high chance of spending some jail time for reckless endangerment. Sadly. He was shit face drunk because he just went through a divorce and today was the finalization of it. I mean, life sucks, but being a big ass about it and dicking around is not the right way to handle it. He's looking at six months max in the slammer for being a drunk. Thats not the way to go about it," Nick spoke. In reality, he was really glad that he was a part of the case today, but the stupidity of it all was overwhelming.

"Poor guy," Judy cooed, "If it were us getting a divorce, you bet your blueberries that I would react just the same way," she admitted. True, she had only ever had alcohol once and even that was a mild drink, not much to get you drunk on the first glass, but she did. She was heavily drunk and it was an embarrassment. She vowed never to have alcohol ever again.

Nick noticed something else underlying her concern for the drunken polar bear. He could pick up on a sliver of anxiousness in her tone and that was concerning. Considering she had just visited the doctor today because of her strange symptoms and went for a diagnosis, he assumed it was because of what she was told. Nick still hadn't heard the news and he was dying to know what was wrong with his beloved wife.

"Judy, what did the doctor say today?" Nick asked with pure concern in his voice.

Judy's smile faltered only a little bit to a calmer and more relaxed smile, "Don't you worry one bit. What the doctor diagnosed me with isn't life threatening," she assured, releasing herself from the hug they were both still in. Once she peeled herself out of Nick's embrace, she was left to hold onto his paws, which she held in her own. She rubbed his knuckles with her short fingers in a soothing way that seemed to calm Nick down by a colossal amount, "I promise."

"But you were still diagnosed! Is it rabbit flu? Or a week long stomach bug, tell me what it is!" Nick was dying to know what was ailing his wife so.

Judy giggled and decided to just come out with it, unable to contain herself anymore than she already could, "Nicholas P. Wilde," she paused, studying her husband intently as he patiently waited for her to finish, "What do you call a one humped bunny?"

"What? Carrots, what does this have to do with anything?!" Nick yelled, letting go of Judy's hands and throwing them up in anxiety. He was so scared still, even when Judy told him that everything was okay.

"Nick," Judy drawled, playing with him still, "Just answer the question. What do you call a one humped bunny?"

At that moment, everything seemed to stand still. There was no longer any noise and the world left everything silent so the two could talk alone and in peace. Nick's face fell in shock and realization. He knew this joke, but it was different. He remembered using it on Flash the Sloth to mess with Judy and make her investigation of the 14 missing animals case longer.

"What do you call a three humped camel..." Nick uttered, mumbling under his breath as he attempted to fully process what was going on.

"Well?" Judy asked, still waiting for him yo figure it out.

Nick raised his eyes from his fixed stare on the floor and locked them onto Judy's eyes, "You're pregnant," he stated more than asked. He intended to ask her, but he knew already before she officially told him.

Judy only smiled and nodded, her two large front teeth bared in full. Her nodding became more rapid and intense, "Yes, we're going to be a momma and a daddy!" she exclaimed with a hop.

"Oh my gosh, Judy!" Nick shouted before scooping her up into his arms again and twirling her around in a circle, "I'm really going to be a father?" he asked, making sure this wasn't a dream.

Judy nodded again, this time with tears forming in her eyes, "So you're happy about it?"

"Am I happy about it?! I'm ecstatic! This is a dream come true!" he declared before rally hugging his wife tightly. In this memorable moment, he smirked as he thought of what was to come and how it happened, "Looks like a certain fox has been breeding like a rabbit," he joked.

Judy playfully slapped nick on the back but had to admit, "I guess that certain fox has."

* * *

So since the fox is out of the bag...

Since you all know Judy is expecting now, I have a question. Should I make Judy's pregnancy last 9 months like a human, since they are more advanced and the animals think and act like humans, it would still make sense if I made the pregnancy last as long as a human's, right?

Or should I keep the pregnancy to the traditional rabbit's pregnancy time line, which is about 31 days, or just a month. It makes sense since they are STILL animals. But that would be a much shorter story and I really don't know.

I really need help on this and if you could put your vote in the reviews, it would really help me.

 _ **9 months, or 1 month? Please help me**_


End file.
